


Becoming

by Dee_Moyza



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: (but technically long after canon events end -- time is confusing in FF8), Double Drabble, Gen, Origin Story, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Moyza/pseuds/Dee_Moyza
Summary: If SeeD insisted on giving her a new name, she would live up to it.
Kudos: 2





	Becoming

Etehril sat at the base of a ruined lighthouse, a crust of blood and sea spray drying on her cheeks, cut through by the trails of her last few tears. She'd reached the end of sadness, the point where pain became numbness. The point where there was nothing, no one, left to cry for.

SeeD had seen to that.

They'd pursued her through Esthar, across the sea and across another continent, razing everything in their path, to capture her, contain her, _neutralize_ her, for nothing more than an accident in her blood, an ancient power she'd neither sought nor wanted.

They chased her to the end of the world, and there, they gave her a new name:

_Ultimecia._

She'd snapped then, raising the earth beneath them in jagged spires, tearing their bodies apart, bathing in the blood of her persecutors and feeling no remorse. If they insisted she was Ultimecia, then she would _become_ Ultimecia.

They'd hunted her to the end of the world; she would hunt them to the end of time.

She stepped forward, among the SeeDs' corpses, and raised the earth around them again. She would build a new home, here. A new life. 

Alone, and unafraid.


End file.
